Legend of Dragoon: The New War of the Dragons
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: I'm working on this new version of Deathzealot's New Dragon Campagin with his full permission. There are new characters and two new Spirits. Ratings may change. Hope you like!
1. Default Chapter

Here it is LOD: NDW so enjoy... Darn. Okay I do not own LOD or its plot and characters, but I do own my plot and characters.

Hi am Deathzealot a Writer-in-training, I have no fics under my belt not completed anyway. I have 3 Fic's in the making. One is on the Homeworld Boards, one on the EVA boards and another one am writing with a friend under the penname Bulldogwriter'sTroupe.screw this lets get to my summary (By the way this is my first LOD fic please don't flame that munch) okay let get on with this..

So enjoy!

The Legend of Dragoon: The New Dragon War

Written by: Deathzealot

Rewritten By: Easy-Company-506/101 with the permission of Deathzealot

I'll be taking over Deathzealot's LoD: TNDW and I'll have it finished down the road sometime. I have to split it between classes as I'm in college. There will be noticeable changes right off the bat. I have his full permission and I will be under his watchful eye in finishing this fic. So, here's hopping I meet his standards.

Intro:

It is 23 years after the **_Moon That Never Sets_** was destroyed and it's a time of peace, but turmoil is around the corner. The Winglies and Humans are now great allies, but a new evil surfaced and they well stop at nothing to kill all of the Humans and Winglies. But 10 brave young men and women are in their way. They are the new dragoons! They are:

**Justin Fields** the **Divine Dragon Dragoon**, **Jen Fields** the **Fire Dragon Dragoon**, **Prince William **of** Bale **the **Wind Dragon Dragoon**, **Princess Diana** of the **New Wingly Empire** the **Water Dragon Dragoon**, **Prince Ryan** of **Tiberoa** the** Earth Dragon Dragoon**, **Zena** of **Deningrad** the **Light Dragon Dragoon**, **Linn** of the **Rouge School **the **Thunder Dragon Dragoon**, **Princess Kate** of the **New Wingly Empire **the **Darkness Dragon Dragoon**, And **two new** **Dragoon Spirits** have now emerged granting their powers to **Princess Sheen** of **Bale **the **Nature Dragon Dragoon** and a man not even from Endiness. A man from the heavens, a warrior by trade, a man who hides his past and his face behind a cloak, **Lance Blade** the **Cosmo Dragon Dragoon**.

And there is more to come. (AN: HINT and the Winglies are Meru's twin daughters)

What is this new evil and can it be stopped? It is up to the new dragoons to find out.


	2. The Awakening Starts

_**Prologue: **_

_**5 years after The Moon Campaign. **_

"_**The New Awakening Starts"**_

It was a Peaceful day in the Beautiful City of New Kadessa. It was a Festival Day and all of the people of the city, be it they Winglies or the Humans that live there, were out having a glorious time in the Central Plaza talking and buying items and food as well as enjoying the great festival that had been declared by the Imperial House of the New Wingly Empire. People came from all of the reaches of Endiness to enjoy this great festival, though all across the continent festivals were being held, but none as grand as this festival.

The citizens and visitors stopped as the gates in front of the Plaza open and reveal a huge palace. Nine men and women step through the gates and down to the Plaza. These people are Lord Dart Field, his wife Princess Shana Field of Mille Seseau, Master Haschel Ling of the Rouge Islands, the last Gigantos Kongol the Small Warrior, Empress Meru Typhoon (A/N: Yes I know. If you don't like it don't read this), Emperor Guharana Typhoon (A/N: I know I spelled it wrong please review me the proper way to spell it), King Albert and his wife Queen Emille of Serdio, and the First Sacred Sister of Mille Seseau Miranda Frost. The crowd cheered them as they approached. The great heroes who have brought together both races in peace and not war, and saved the world from annilation. They smiled at the crowd for their warm greeting. Dart stepped away from his friends and wife to stand atop a platform.

"Welcome to this great city of New Kadessa on this glorious and most joyous day! As you know the city is still under construction and is not expected to be finished for a few more years, but today is the 5th Anniversary of the End of the Moon Campaign! We, the Dragoons have brought this peace and I pray that no one else has to make the same journey that we have taken! We are here to honor such a great victory, but we must also remember those that gave their lives so that we might enjoy this peace and that it may last for centuries, no from this day forth, FOREVER!"

The crowd joyously cheered and began to sing. People began to dance and Miranda found herself pushed forward and into a group of people by her fellow Sacred Sisters of Mille Seseau. She went along with. She was having a grand time with peace spreading across the Continent. Dart and Shana also joined in the festivities followed by the others.

As Dart danced, he suddenly stopped as a 17-year old looking girl walked out from the crowd. She was wearing White Battle Armor and also carrying a big bow. Holy Royal Knights of Mille Seseau with the Serdio Royal Guard cut off Miranda, Shana, Dart, Albert, Emille and the other Sacred Sisters from the girl. Since Shana it was found that Shana was the missing Princess of Mille Seseau, she now has her own personal bodyguard of knights. The girl paying no glance at the knights continued walking towards the Dragoons. The knights drew swords but that didn't bother the girl. They started to walk towards her. Finally, she stopped and pulled something from under her armor and whispered a few words. Then something happened that nobody has seen in 5 years, as soft, white lights surrounded the girl.

When the lights dissipated, there was the girl with wings and a bigger bow in her hands. Everyone in the plaza gasped including the Dragoons. Dart looked the girl up and down. He studied her closely.

'Shirley's armor was, considered the second most revealing armor of the three of us. Her legs were fully exposed and covered only were it was truly necessary. The same of her arms and torso. Her armor was also far sleeker than that of the Wind Dragoon. As you saw with my armor, the three of us, had more or less very revealing armor, but I changed mine after the Campaigned ended. I, as said by one Wingly, became truly a dark woman,' the memory that flashed through Dart's head was that of Rose telling him of how the Dragoon Armor looked during the Dragon Campaign. 'Now I know why she was blushing so much. That armor is far more revealing armor I have ever seen. Even Meru's armor fails in compression and hers is considered far too revealing,' Dart thought. He then took a step forward.

"I presume that's you, Dragoon Shirley of the Light Dragon," said Dart.

Shirley smiled at Dart. He nodded to her and brought his hand out to signal the troops to stand down. She had been surrounded by every soldier that could be quickly mustered or gathered there. They all stood down. She looked at Dart and then spoke to him.

"We need to talk Dart."

Dart nodded and turned to Meru, who nodded towards the Palace. The other Dragoons also nodded and walked towards the Palace. All, but Dart who walked back on to the platform and spoke to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please continue with Festival of Lasting Peace. We the Dragoons have business to attend and we shall return as soon as possible to join you. Many of you are by now figuring that something bad is going to happen. Let me assure you that it will not happen on OUR watch. Go on and have a glorious day for if there is storm clouds with enemies who wish to shatter OUR PEACE, LET THEM SEE YOU REJOICE FOR PEACE IN THEIR FACES!"

The crowd went wild, as did the soldiers shouting," Long Live the Dragoons! Long Live Peace! Long Live Our Futures!"

With that done he bowed and turned to walk through the gates. People grabbing at him, wishing to touch him. One young woman managed to kiss him before disappearing. The grates closed with a soft crash, as some attendants helped Dart get to the Palace and clean his face off.

"I hope they're not like this in another five years," he said gaining laughs from the people around him.

Yet, just across from the gates, hidden in the dark shadows. A man observed Shirley with the most wicked of deep, blood red eyes anyone has ever seen, but he felt a cold gaze land on his back and turned to see another man with the same look, but his was not blood red, yet deep, intelligent, calculating blue eyes that caused the man to leave. He held an unusual object close to him.

"I shall not fail you my love," was all he said as he vanished behind a balloon.


	3. Mother Nature and Cosmic Blade

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Dragoon, so if I get a call from Lawyers, they're being hearing from mine.

Understood?

GOOD!

Now on with the story!

_**Chapter 2**_

_**23 Years after the end of the Moon Campaign**_

"**_Mother Nature and Cosmic Blade"_**

"_ABANDON SHIP! ABANDON SHIP! ALL HANDS TO THE LIFE BOATS! I REPEAT! ALL HANDS TO THE LIFE BOATS! ABANDON SHIP!"_

_The horrible sound of a ship of the line breaking up as men and women ran for their lives, but me. I just did, what I was told, but now I ran from the boats to the bridge, the exact opposite. _

"_HEYYYYY! ICE! This way!" _

_I had time to see the guy that called me disappear in a fire ball. I just ran. I had to find her! I arrived at the bridge and took a look around. The bridge crew had been cut up and hacked to pieces!_

"_MOTHER OF MERCY!" was all I could say._

_I saw three figures, the captain and her, but who was… what was the third figure?_

"_STAND AND IDENTIFY!" I shouted._

_Iwas confident in myself. I was a soldier, a damn good soldier! The figure turned to see me and laughed! I didn't like that laugh. It spoke of great evil, an evil so great that this intruder was to be feared, but like any good soldier, I swallowed that feared and stood my ground, drawing my only weapon, my Katana, from my practicing._

"_A SWORDSMAN?" yelled the figure in surprise._

'_He's afraid of me? Why?'_

_I awoke, days later, in some village. I thoughtwe were supposed to be in anuninhabited region, but I was on a bed, my wounds I suffered treated. My first thought was,'the diot-samaswere wrong, again!' The door opened, I closed my eyes. A woman with slivery,ravenblack hair and a face… a face LIKE HERS!

* * *

_

"SOMEONE! HELP ME!"

'Bandits again!'

A woman was cornered, she had long silver hair and teal colored clothes, that from the first look to the touch, you could tell she was loaded, but then he saw her hands. Her hands showed the signs of training with swords, specifically swords for flowing movement of a highly agile swordsman, or in this case, woman. The man jumped down and saw that her eyes were also teal, her face was that of a youth, around 15 years, but her body seemed to dictate that she was at least 21 years of age, if not 22. He looked her up and down, finding that she was a woman of rare beauty, but he wasn't interested, maybe for a one night stand, maybe more, but defiantly not really worth his time, though he thought that of most women,_' except for the one he that gave me this locket and the one that cared for my injuries.'_

'_Wait! Not again!'_ he thought, now he was irritated

"You bandits woke me up and now……" the man said.

"NOW WHAT!" yelled the obvious leader of the bandits.

* * *

_**The woman's POV **_

_I saw a man drop from out of the trees. I think he might be their leader. I hope not. Where's my sister? Wait? They don't seem to know he's there? He's just standing there? Who is he? He has his eyes covered, well he is completely covered, and he could be mistaken for her son. He's looking at me and sizing me up?_

"You bandits woke me up and now……" he said.

"NOW WHAT!" _yelled the leader._

_The bandits seemed to be startled. They quickly turn to him. MY SWORD! That filthy bandit! I'll kill him! Wait!_

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"_ yelled the leader._

_They don't know him._

"…you must die,"_ he said._

_He drew his sword! He's fast! They're all dead and he's got my sword now! He's coming this way. He's next to me. What?_

"Your sword has been sheathed!"_ I shout in surprise._

"Here is yours,"_ he responds._

_I take my sword and look at it. Then I turn to say my thanks and he's gone! Wait! He's behind me and touching my……………_

"PER-murph!"_ his hand is on my mouth, he is fast!_

"I don't do things for free. I don't want your money, nor do I feel like taking you. I just want to see what you've got really hidden under your clothes,"_ he flatly says._

_He removes the articles slowly and carefully until he has the full picture. _

'_Now what?'_

"Nice figure. I was right about the rare beauty, but most defiantly, not a one or two week stand, but a keeper type,"_ he says._

"Thank you, I think,"_ I say._

"When you do marry, your husband will be one hell of a lucky man,"_ he states, but before I can reply or even blush, I feel my clothes being replaced._

'_He's dressing me?'_

_He's doing it the same way, but reverse. He is sort of a gentleman. I like him! I wonder…_

"KATE! Where are you?"

_**End POV

* * *

**_

Kate's sister and their combined guards found her, but she is completely redressed and the man was gone. Then he shouts:

"I'm called Ice!"

* * *

_**5 days later **_

"Kate! He did what to you?" shouted Kate's mother.

"Err….. Undress me and touch me," replied Kate blushing madly.

"I"LL KILL HIM!" Kate's mother shouted.

"MOTHER!" yelled Diana, Kate's twin sister (born at the same time, identical)

"Empress Meru!" yelled a servant.

"Yes, what is it Goli (sounds like goalie)," answered the Blue Dragoon.

"Its Lord Dart ma'am, he's been wounded by an unknown assassin!" shouted Goli.

"WHAT?" yelled the three women.

* * *

_**A week later at the Deningrad Palace **_

Dart lay injured on the bed, his body screamed. An object was buried in his left shoulder near his heart. He needed help, but no one has ever pulled an object like that out. He looked about his room. No one was in there; they were trying to keep Shana out, even Justin and Jen. Wait! There was someone in there with him. An assassin!

"I'm not here to kill you," he said as he walked over to Dart.

"Not here to kill me," Dart repeated.

"I hate echoes. Like I thought, M56A3 damage," he stated.

"A WHAT?" yelled a confused Dart.

"Good thing I blocked the door. Oh yeah, almost forgot! I killed the assassin for you," he states.

"YOU WHAT?" Dart is now totally confused.

"Hold still and keep this in your mouth." He hands a cloth to Dart.

"Your going to…" he's cut off.

"Stupid question," he states as he just stuffs the cloth into Dart's mouth and begins the painful task in removing the object.

* * *

Everyone heard Dart yell and then when two guards attempt to enter, they find the doors blocked.

"Assassin!"

The guards begin throwing their full wait against the door. More join in. The door does not give.

* * *

"Hold still," the man says.

Dart writhes left and right from the pain.

"Almost got it."

Dart can't believe the pain.

"Done."

He carefully drops the smallobject into a small cup and caps it. He then takes out a package of herbs.

"These will speed up the healing and decrease the pain."

He rubs them on and then bandages the wound.

"No nothing until the wound is healed. Try to do anything and your dead, got me?"

Dart nods.

"The injury will heal, but you'll have to rely on your friends and family for feeding you. Just pray that you can hold your bladder and bowels long enough. No solids, just liquids for two weeks and then you can have solids, or private time with your wife. Also, you can move about, but minimize the use of the left arm and generally the left upper side for another few weeks after that. The royal doc outta be able to keep you breathing. If not, I'll be back."

He then gets up and jumps at the window. A few seconds later the door finally gives and in rushes everyone.

"DART!" yells Shana as she runs to his side.

"Your wound! You're alive!" she yells.

"He came to treat me and kill the assassin," Dart states.

"DON'T READ TOO MUCH INTO ME! I DON'T DO FREEBIES! THANKS FOR THE BOOTS AND THE FEW POUNDS OF GOLD!"

"He took my boots! And some gold!" Dart says bewildered.

"Mother! That's him! That's Ice!"

* * *

_**Several months later**_

A man and a woman were fleeing some bandits, but they ran right into a trap. The man was knocked down and the woman left alone and vunerable to the bandits, save for her staff.

"BROTHER!"

"GIVE THAT PEBBLE TO US!"

'_Those weapons! Must be with **Bloody Gates.**'_

Several months had past since Ice treated Dart. Now weapons similar to the one that been used in the failed assassination of the Fire Lord, were popping up everywhere. The Royal Houses and the Rouge Council had thrown their full weight against the force that controlled these weapons, the **Bloody Gates**. Yet, they were more often, soundly defeated, by the Bloods, but it was a young man that turned the tide. The man known as Ice.

* * *

_**Three Months after the attempt on the Lord of Fire, Dart Field**_

Soldiers prepared to raid a safe house of Bloods. They are the most elite of the Holy Knights of Mille Seseau. Now they are in position for the most dangerous mission in their lives. The door is knocked down by a well placed catapult shot, the knights storm in, only to find the lookouts have been dead for a long time. Their weapons, sit unused and stacked together as if they had never touched them. Entering the rest of the safe house, they find that the rest of the Bloods are dead, but a noise catches their attention. They see a young woman, being held by throat by a young man dressed in strange armor and having a similar Blood weapon hanging over his shoulder. They see that he sees them.

"Humph! You get to live. Aren't you lucky," the man sneers at the woman.

He then tosses her down into the knights, knocking several down.

"All yours, but the weapons. I will allow no one to have them."

In a flash and he's gone. Though they hear others cry out for help and then see the prisoners that the Bloods had taken walk out from hiding alive. The knights rush to care for the injured and spirit the prisoners to the safety of the capital. Once there, the questioning begins.

"I never saw him before."

"Never met him before, but I don't want to again!"

"He shielded me and protected me like an angel."

"He was like a monster! We were down before we knew it."

"He was gentle with my leg when he found that it was broken."

"He came out of no where, giving no quarter and finding pleasure in killing us!"

"He had the sweetest voice and the kindest touch of any I have met."

"He held me by my neck and had the most evil touch of anyone I've meet, his voice was like that of the Devil!"

Two things were learned. One he was two sides of the same coin, both kind and sweet, and cruel and mean. The second was that he was on the same level as Dragoons. Then a third thing came up that gave a name to this person, this man.

"He said that he usually doesn't do freebies, but he couldn't walk away from this one, even if he wanted too."

"I asked him his name and he said,' very well, Ice, as in cold and ruthless.' Then he cut me up and left me for dead!"

Then a forth thing appeared.

"He asked where I was from, he asked everyone, taking notes and making sure he had everything right."

"He demanded to know about how we got our weapons! I said I didn't know much other than they belonged to some unknown Tiberoian Knighthood!"

It was undoubtably Ice. His face was confirmed and so was his knowledge of the weapons. No one doubted that Ice was preventing the Alliance from claiming these weapons, but reports grew that the Bloods were often finding their supply troops butchered and the weapons stolen. Many began to wonder as to what Ice was and more importantly, who?

* * *

_**Back to the Present**_

"WOMAN GIVE US THE"

The stone in the woman's hand began to glow, then a young man appeared, with cold, intelligent blues eyes, calculating how to kill the bandits, but he wore armor that took everyone's breath away.

"A DRAGOON!"

Pointing the end of hisweapon at the woman, he said:

"Arise! Arise! ARISE DRAGOON OF NATURE!"

The stone began to glow brightly and covered the woman with its bright power. The earth began to shake, the wind picked up, clouds gathered and lightning, arched all around! Flowers came to attention and trees seemed to turn to her. The woman felt her clothes slide from her body, but then was quickly replaced by the feel of protective padding and then the weight of armor. She felt her staff become empowered by the light, then it was finished. Standing were the woman stood, was a dragoon!

* * *

_**The next day**_

Justin and his sister Jen, were out walking about when some Bloods appeared and attempted to take them prisoner, but the plants around them came to life and began to attack the Bloods. Then some fell, with holes in their bodies. Panic became rampant as the Bloods were quickly killed or incapacitated.

"Justin, what just happened?"

"I don't know Jen. I don't know."

"Long range sniping and control over plants. That's what happened."

Looking up to see a man and a woman floating above them, Justin and Jen couldn't believe what they saw.

"We will"

"I told you. I work alone, and I rarely do freebies!"

He slid his hand over her back side to prove the point. She flinched and went higher than him.

"Well, they do have my unit's weapons, and I'll be back to see the breathers, so till then, See ya later!"

He disappeared faster than the eye could see, but Jen gave a yelp.

"That bastard touched me in all three off limit zones!" Jen yelled.

"He also took our money!" shouted Justin.

"I wish he would behave and be a gentleman, but no, he's cold, cruel, perverted, and and and….. ARGH! I'm gonna kill him next time I see him!" yelled the Dragoon of Nature.

"Sheen just give it up!" yelled a young man coming out of the forest.

"Hi! I'm Jochiam and that's my sister Sheen. Wait aren't you Justin and Jen Fields, the children of the Fire Lord?" asked Jochiam.

"Yes," the two said in chorus.

"Now I see why he took off to protect you! It was more than just the **Bloods**, it was you _**two**_," Jochiam shouted!

"US?" the two Fields said in unison.


	4. Ice Melting Roses

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Dragoon.

Brief Summary: A mysterious swordsman wonders home and two children race out to meet their father. What connection does he have to a rose and to the stars?

"_**The Legend of the Dragoon: The New War of the Dragons"**_

_**Chapter 3: "Ice, So Cruelly Melted by the Rose"**_

The dark wind howled as a grizzled swordsman walked through the mighty storm. The wind whipped his face as the rain stung at it. The man clothed in a grey cape with a hood, grey leather/ steel plate trousers and shirt with chain mail underneath, but over a brown linen under garment. His boots and gloves were similar, but he wore thick grey socks on his feet. His helmet was under the hood, it was also grey, but was plate with a chain and leather cover over the back.

His appearance was that of a man in his mid-late twenties. He had deep, light blue eyes, sandy brown blonde hair that was cut short, because of its difficulties in having it long. His body was well toned, a touch slender, but not by much, he was certainly not blocky either. He was clean shaven and he walked a bit like a soldier, but who didn't close to night in the forest. He was strong, but not a hulking body builder, he relied as much on inner strength as outer. His skin was rough and slightly tanned, but leaning more towards white. His height was 6' 4", quite the giant in that day and age.

He had a shield and pike hung between his pack and his back. His swords hung at his left side and one just over his right shoulder. There were two knives well hidden at his hips and a few more inside his cloak for added measure. He had been called on by nearly all the women he had been to, just because of his strength and his good looks, but his blue eyes held concern for his two young children back in his village.

He continued onward, the growing darkness of the grey sky and the freezing biting cold told him that soon it would be an early dark. He soon arrived at his home village and went straight to the pub. He co-owned the pub with a friend both of their homes were just behind it, but attached to one another and to the pub thanks to a covered and walled walkway. He was greeted by very friendly people. People liked him not as the man who led them to chase off some Bloods, but as the man who cared for life all around him and especially because he operated a small orphanage. He meet each greeter and said his thanks and a how-you-doing, he continued on and toward his friend, Rile (pronounce rail) Cans that he was just going to spend time with his kids and handed him so money for the orphanage and the pub's upkeep.

Rile was as well liked, he didn't think like his friend, but he was a man of honor and a former thief with his own family. The thieving part people didn't like, but he had never taken a life unless that life was a killer or a thief that liked blood. He had been a mercenary for the Kingdom of Basil and had been in the 1st Knighthood led by Sir Lavitz Slambert. During the battle, he had been knocked into a river, a rather deep river with others by Kongol the Gigantos. They all survived and had deserted when they heard of Lavitz fate after the battle. Fear had driven them into hiding, but they later learned of his escape, but with such cowardice, they remained in hiding and actually made up most of the men in the village.

Looking at his friend, Rile said, "Lance, go and get some rest my friend and give your family my best."

Lance nodded and went inside the passageway and into his home on the right. His children immediately met him. Their maid was right behind the two. The room was blazing hot to Lance, but he was wearing so much armor and clothes he knew it would be just right once he had shed it all.

"Jin, Kayla, go take your baths now, let your father change and rest a moment," the maid, Julia Heartstrongchaste.

"Yes, go take your baths now, I need some rest," Lance said to his son and daughter.

The children saw the stern look in their father's eyes and went to take their baths. As they left, Lance turned to Julia.

"Any word?" he asked, with so much hope in his voice.

"None, but she is strong, you know that," she replied.

"Strong **_AND _**arrogant, two things that should never mix in a warrior," Lance said.

Julia knew what he meant by that. His wife was indeed strong, but could be rather arrogant at times. Still, she was also intelligent enough to be careful. That when she heard Jin calling for them. Waving his hand, Julia went off to find out what was with the children as Lance took off his soaking cloak, heavy armor, and weapons. He then retired to his room for a brief moment of rest and a fresh change of clothes for when the children were done with their bath. He then began to think of the closest people around him.

Jin looked like his father, with blue eyes and sandy brown blond hair. A bit on the chubby side, but that is beginning to disappear with the start of his training. He was still a young boy after all. He is proving honest, strong, and brave, using a lot of common sense.

Kayla sister could be mistaken for a smaller version of their mother. She had snowy, pearly white skin with silvery black hair, a very lean figure and was strong to boot. She even has the violet eyes of her mother. She is also proving rather intelligent, quick, and even quicker wit. Both children are twins and therefore are both 5 years old.

Julia the maid is young woman, 16 years of age. He had rescued her from some bandits after a raid on a caravan. Her parents had been killed so she was orphaned. He took her in and from there, he started an orphanage. She had teal blonde hair, skin a snowy tan, with teal eyes that held specks of red towards their center, she was not very tall, perhaps 5' 7" and weighed a minimal of 135 pounds, her frame was petite and she had most of the boys in the village trying to ask her out, but she stayed mostly to watch after his children.

Her beauty most likely came from the fact that her parentage was mixed, human/Wingly. Her mother had been a Wingly and her father human. Such mixes were uncommon, rare even to the point of exotically rare and slavers paid over top dollar for them. They had the unfortunate luck to have the beauty of both worlds. Either way, she was safe now, as were a few others.

The village itself, despite only having a small population of 453 people, was well guarded. Two other villages were with-in shooting range of one another and all three were built with-in stone walls, not only to keep animals out, but people too, that was were the walls of Hoax had failed. The surrounding forest had been cut back to provide clear fields of fire and excellent farmland.

There were still some forest trees around the villages, but those were mainly for defense, but the occasional moan from a woman or man, usually both could be heard from with-in the trees. Then there was the fact that the children enjoyed playing in these safe woods, as no monsters or enemies were in them.

The villages were also built a top hills and that made a huge difference, as shooting a catapult from sea level at fortresses on hill tops was rather more difficult than one would think, since most shots would hit the walls and thick walls would take forever to big down. Then add in the trees surrounding the walls and battering rams and mining became just too difficult, plus the trees were thick enough to hold off at least one catapult shot of decent size.

To add to their defense, a small fort had been built atop a smaller hill in the center of the area that the three villages formed. It also boosted some streams to add to its defense which made it that much harder for an enemy to attack. No large bandit raid would ever win here, as for an enemy force, even if they did win, it would be after a long and hard battle, if not siege.

Coming back to reality, he heard Julia call up to that the children's bath was finished and that the tub had been refill with fresh hot water for him. He smiled and went back down stairs and went to the back of the house to have his bath. As he was heading towards the bath, Julia told him dinner would be ready in a little bit, he just nodded and continued on his way.

* * *

"Man, she's a looker boss," one bandit said.

"But she's some kind of warrior, but what the hell happened to her?" said another.

"Doesn't matter, strip her of her clothes, armor, weapons, money, and anything else that's valuable," the bandit leader said.

"Her dignity too," said a forth, getting disgusted looks out of his fellow bandits.

"You just don't rape a dying female warrior," one of the bandits objected.

"You also don't steal, so what's your point," he said, licking his sword as a warning.

"You're mad," said another bandit.

Before the mad bandit could reply, a rapier was sticking through his chest, right where his heart is. The woman had stood up during the argument, the bandits seemed scared senseless and crapless. Her eyes burned like dark flames and the bandits chose to flee, leaving a prisoner they had taken earlier behind. The young woman sat frozen with fear, until the older woman's face softened slightly, but it was still hard and for good reason. The mad bandit was still alive and standing with an insane look on his face.

"YOu CAn't KIll Me, WENch!" he said, followed by maniacal laughter, but the bandit felt the winds pick up and he suddenly found himself hurled into endless darkness, where he DID die.

"You're her, but mother told me you had died with him," the prisoner said, watching the woman gasping for breath.

"I will get home, but I need help, I need your help to get back to my family," the dark haired, snowy white skinned woman asked.

* * *

"Where art thou rose, so tender, but so… Ahh, I just can't come up with someTHING!" Lance jumped a little, feeling cool hands on his back.

"I never married you for your poetry, or lack there of," said a voice with longing it.

Lance spun around to see his wife, covered in her blood, but a smile upon her face.

"You're wounded! Julia get the bandages and Rile, NOW!" Lance called.

Julia stuck her head in and saw Lance's wife, bleeding to death!

"I'll get Rile first and then the bandages!" she said and took off running, not even noticing the blood soaked guest staring wide eyed about the place.

Running across the connecting hallway, Julia yelled for Rile's wife, she opened the door and Julia explained the situation. Rile's wife, Jo, went to get her husband's medical supplies and a few of his Rock Fireflies, while Julia ran to get Rile himself. Once she had him, the two flew down the walkway, through the Blade Residence hallways, and to the bathroom, where Blade was desperately, and for some odd reason, expertly was slowing the blood loss.

* * *

Once everything was brought under control, Blade gently stroked his wife's cheek as she lay in their bed. Jin and Kayla had found the young woman who brought their mommy back home. Lance gave his thanks by letting her stay in his home for the time she needed to restock and prepare for her trip home and buying her some new dresses and traveling clothes of her choosing, to replace the one covered in blood. Lance's wife came around during this time.

"L-an-ce… is… that truly… y-you?" she asked.

"Yes my darling, it is me," he replied.

"Then I truly then made it home, home to my family," she said.

Lance could feel the strength return her body. He had that effect on her, but he also knew it was the Rock Fireflies in the room, restoring her strength, slowly, but surely.

"The young woman is a new one, my power calls her forth," she said.

"I know, I know Rose, that she is the new Dragoon of Darkness, one of the twin daughters of the Dragoon of Water," he replied.

"Teach her, as I taught you," Rose said.

"I will, but rest now. We will wait to teach her and let her know. Remember, her mother is still a bit mad at me for that one day," he said.

SLAP!

"I totally deserve that, though that was before I propose, which was after I had to save you from that enemy. Didn't I say not to get too caught up in your strength," he said with a slight smile.

"I'm going to so hurt you when I have my full strength back," she said.

"That's if you can walk straight after I get my way, for once," he smiled lovingly back, but his eyes, like hers, were full of lust and…

SLAP!

… His hands just didn't know when not to roam over her body and into certain regions.

"I need to get home and among some of my own people, maybe a little perverted-monk-getting-hit-by-giant-boomerang-on-head will help my hands learn," he said with a toothy grin, like that of a child.

As he stood, the door creaked open and two heads poked in, then…

"MOMMY!" the two children squealed and ran to her bedside.

"Ms. Rose, you're awake," cried Julia, who was crying, as Rose had been like the mother she had lost.

"Rose, the Black Dragoon, it's an honor to meet you, though my mother told me you had died," said the young woman.

"Now, now, Princess Kate Typhoon of the New Wingly Empire, did you honestly expect MY Rose to die that easily," Lance said.

"Mommy's the famous Dragoon of Darkness!" Kayla squealed.

"Who cares! She's just mommy through and through, and even if she is a Dragoon, which just makes her the best mommy there ever has been!" Jin squealed as well.

"Ms. Rose, I had no idea that you were so powerful and famous, but you are just Ms. Rose aren't you," Julia said, as Lance enveloped the four them in group hug.

"That's right, who can ask for a better family than this!" he said.

Kate just nodded, but then notice the serious look Rose and Lance shared. He then turned and looked at her.

"Kate, your fate has been chosen, The Dragon of Darkness now recognizes you as its new mistress. You, as had your mother, and even me, have no say in the matter," he stated.

"WHAT?" Kate said bewildered.

"Come now, am I that easy to forget about when I'm going about with my alias," he said with a slight pout on his face.

"WAIT! You're Ice, the infamous lecher!" Kate shouted.

"I'M NOT A LECHER!" he shouted, then spoke more calmly, "I was un-attached at the time and unruly, being separated from my people after my fleet was sunk had a bit of impact on my life, but now I'm just a simple traveler and husband with kids, but at the same time I'm Lance "Ice" Blade, the Cosmos Dragoon.


	5. Apology

Disaster! I've recently suffered a mass loss of all my best chapters! It occurred with a computer crash. So I have to start practically all of my updates and new stories from scratch! TO all those who read my fan fiction, I am very sorry for this inconvenience and that it has happened at a time when I, myself, am moving and my newly acquired job is really starting to get busy. So don't expect updates any time soon, but rejoice that at least two update chapters were else where and are nearing completion.

The two Chapters are the following and so are their stories:

"**_Tale of a Lone Cat"_** – **Area 88**

**Arrival**

"**_In the Zone"_** – **Mobile Suit Gundam: SEED**

"**Battle of Heliopolis**

Also, I will be starting some new stories to hopefully help me back on track. I will also like to encourage anyone out there with some ideas for my next chapters and the ones that I'm going to be redoing to go ahead and contact me at my e-mail. I intend to make my stories more enjoyable, but I really am not good at thinking outside of a small circle of possibilities so I would like opinions and feedback to help to create more improved chapters and to those out there with a few secret tidbits of my stories, nothing will change, promise. That information is still highly accurate because I had written by hand those parts on line paper. So at least that information has not been lost. There will be, however, some slight changes, but only in the overall grand scheme of things.

Sincerely,

F-14 Tomcat Lover

Formerly Easy-Company-506/101, War-Reporter


End file.
